Decisiones correctas
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: SPOILERS 3X01. Santana y Blaine tienen una conversación luegi de que Santana es echada de ND, porque no hay mucha diferencia entre la falda de Cheerio y el blazer de Dalton. Blaine/Sanatan friendship. Klaine y Brittana y de background.


**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Decisiones correctas_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Blaine Anderson. Santana Lopez. Los ND's pululando por ahí.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine y Brittana, pero son bastante background.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> Blaintana.  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1520 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers del 3x01  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Fic-reacción al episodio de ayer. Esto forma totalmente parte del universo de _Melodias_.

* * *

><p>Blaine sabe que quizás no está haciendo las cosas bien, que lo que necesita antes que nada es afianzarse en New Directions, y que esto le va a jugar de todo menos a favor. Sabe que Kurt se las va a hacer pagar, y que está desaprovechando lo que seguramente sería una cita fantástica. Blaine sabe que quizás no es la decisión correcta, pero Santana lo observa desde el otro extremo del estacionamiento, pero hace como que no, y Blaine no es precisamente conocido por tomar las decisiones correctas.<p>

- Cinco minutos.- Y suena a promesa, y le aprieta la mano a Kurt antes de alejarse de él, pero su novio no parece impresionado en lo más mínimo, y arquea una ceja reprobadora cuando alza la vista y ve a la animadora, y Blaine sabe que Finn también está juzgándolo, pero está tan enojado con Finn en este momento que no le importa.

Brittany pareciera a punto de largarse a llorar, y eso es algo que sí le importa, pero eso es algo que solo Santana puede solucionar.

Le tiemblan las manos de anticipación, pero mira a los dos costados por las dudas, se pone apenas en puntas de pie y le da a Kurt un beso en la mejilla, para cerrar la promesa, porque puede y porque sí, para que a Kurt se le pase un poco el enojo y porque _daría lo que fuera por no ver nunca la expresión quebrada de Brittany en tu rostro_.

Se acerca a Santana y ve cómo la tropa de New Directions continúa con su caravana, Rachel prendida del brazo de Kurt y Mike y Tina están haciendo reír a Brittany y demonios, que fácil que va a ser enamorarse de _todos ellos_.

Se acerca a Santana y pone las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris y caminan lentamente lado a lado, pero sin tocarse. Es Blaine quien rompe el silencio finalmente.

- Pensé que realmente te caía bien.

Quizás es algo arrogante de su parte, pero juraría que la mirada que Santana le dirige es más herida aún que aquella que le dirigió al Señor Schuester cuando la echó del coro.

- No intentes ponerte todo _drama queen_ conmigo, Blanderson. Sabes que te ayudé en la presentación porque quería y que si se lo cuentas a alguien puedes olvidarte de desvirgar a tu victoriano noviecito, pero es de lo más divertido que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

Blaine asiente con la cabeza, y no sabe si sentirse agradecido u horrorizarse por el hecho de que ha pasado tanto tiempo con Santana que ya ni se ruboriza ante esa clase de comentarios.

- ¿Por qué, San? ¿_Por qué_?

Y hay tantos _por qué _flotando en el aire, pero como siempre, Santana sabe exactamente a qué se está refiriendo él.

- No has pasado ni una semana en el McKinley, Blaine. No tienes ni idea de lo que es. Y yo que tú andaría cuidando mi espalda, porque digamos que tú y Kurt no han sido muy discretos, así que…

- No era la idea.- Y aprieta los puños y si no la conociera demasiado bien, diría que el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos oscuros fue una ilusión óptica.- No me cambié de colegio para esconderme. Vine para estar con Kurt, y estar con Kurt es lo que voy a hacer. Todo lo demás es accesorio y veremos cómo lo manejamos a medida que llegue. Si pudimos resistir la prom del año pasado, podemos resistir cualquier cosa.

- Son tan dulces que me van a dar caries, por favor, Blainers, das asco.

Blaine sonríe y se anima a codearla un poco en broma.

- Te encanta y por eso me quieres.

Santana aprieta la mandíbula y asiente con la cabeza. Blaine cree que nunca la ha visto tan vulnerable, y eso es mucho,_ mucho _decir.

- No sé si son demasiado valientes o demasiado estúpidos, o ambas cosas. Pero yo no soy una mártir como ustedes, Blaine. La escuela está empezando a saberlo, con lo que dijo Brittany en el periódico el año pasado, e incluso con la historia de Karofksy. Se está empezando a hablar, y la gente no es tan estúpida, aunque lo parezca. No puedo salir a los pasillos de civil y sin protección. Quizás a los chicos los molesten aunque estén en el equipo de fútbol, pero ser una Cheerio es lo más alto del estatus en este colegio, Blaine, si eso no me mantiene segura, nada lo hará.

Blaine tiene ganas de estirar el brazo y tomarla de la mano, pero la conoce demasiado como para no saber que el contacto físico puede generar cualquier clase de respuesta en Santana. Blaine tiene ganas de tomarla de la mano, y de abrazarla, y de asegurarle que todo estará bien, porque eso es lo que él sabe hacer y es con ese papel que se siente seguro. Blaine tiene ganas de tomarla de la mano y abrazarla, porque no es la primera vez que le pasa, pero, demonios,_ cómo entiende a Santana_.

Blaine tiene ganas de tomarla de la mano y abrazarla, porque la verdad es que no hay tanta diferencia entre su falda de Cheerio y su blazer de Dalton.

Pero Blaine está aprendiendo a enfrentar a sus fantasmas y a tratar de crecer aunque sea milímetro a milímetro, y le duele que Santana no pueda hacer lo mismo, porque, demonios, él sabe mejor que nadie el enorme potencial que ella tiene.

Así que no la toma de la mano ni la abraza, y casi diría que ella se siente herida y se resiente por eso, y Blaine la _adora_, pero una cosa es el peligroso coqueteo a dos puntas al borde del abismo, y otra cosa es la franca hostilidad y el ataque desde adentro.

- Es tu vida, Santana. Haz con ella lo que quieras.

La latina se frena en seco.

- ¿En serio? ¿No vas a sermonearme? Oh, por dios, Blainers, esto debe ser una de las siete señales del apocalipsis o algo.

Blaine niega con la cabeza.

- No voy a sermonearte. Todo lo que podría decirte ya lo sabes. Ya sabes que de nada te vale la seguridad si eso te hace estar alejada de aquellos a quienes amas y de lo que más te hace feliz. Ya sabes que estás partiendo a Brittany en dos, y eso te está destrozando. Ya sabes que el uniforme no te durará para siempre, y que en algún momento tendrás que aprender a sobrevivir sin él y que mejor temprano que tarde. _Ya lo sabes_. Y estoy seguro de que estás siendo mucho más cruel con ti misma de lo que yo nunca podría serlo.

- ¿Por qué no me dices que haga lo correcto, que abandone a las animadoras y vuelva al Glee Club?

- No puedo, San. Es tu camino, y tienes que recorrerlo como quieras. Yo voy a estar ahí para levantarte y limpiarte el rostro cuando te caigas, seguro, pero no puedo ayudarte a elegir cuando estás en una encrucijada. Ese es tu trabajo.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio y tan gentil, en lugar de ir dando cátedra por la vida como solías hacerlo?- Pregunta la animadora sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero con una sonrisa débil en los labios.

Blaine se encoge de hombros.

- Aprendí eso contigo. Santana López es una fuerza de la naturaleza y nadie puede decirle qué hacer, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.- Responde ella con voz suave.

- Entonces todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar procurar que esa fuerza de la naturaleza no se apague.

Se quedan callados un par de segundos, y Blaine pasa el peso de un pie al otro, intranquilo.

- Kurt es muy afortunado de tenerte.- Comenta finalmente Santana.

- Te gustan las chicas, Santana.- Responde él tratando de hacerla reír.

- Ugh, si. No me toques demasiado o tendré que pasarme desinfectante o algo.

Y pareciera que esas son las palabras mágicas para que él busque la mano de ella y le acaricie el dorso con el pulgar, y rían juntos, porque son jóvenes y están siendo ridículos y mientras rían, ninguno de sus problemas les parece verdaderamente tan grave.

- Espero que todavía podamos vernos, a veces.- Comenta ella, y Blaine sabe que está siendo sincera.

- Si eso no arruina tu reputación.

- Si eso no hace que el resto de los New Direction's te coma crudo.

- Me comerán crudo de todas formas.

- Si cualquiera te toca un pelo, iré todo _Lima Heights Adjacent_ con ellos, Blainers. E informale a Kurt que no hay antigüedad que valga para librarlo de la misma advertencia que a todos los demás.

- El coro no será lo mismo sin ti, Tana.

La latina se muerde el labio inferior y le evita la mirada, pero le da un apretón en la mano.

- Vas a hacerme llorar, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

Blaine sonríe y vuelve a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con un pulgar.

- Creo que podré vivir con eso.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
